Wildest Moments
by Cassy27
Summary: "I'm married-" she whispered, "-to your brother." Sif is stuck in a loveless, dull marriage to Thor and Loki takes it upon himself to make her feel better. What starts with simple training-sessions soon lead to something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**Summary: "I'm married-" she whispered, "-to your brother." Sif is stuck in a loveless, dull marriage to Thor and Loki takes it upon himself to make her feel better. What starts with simple training-sessions soon lead to something more. **

**AN: I have never thought much about Thor/Sif or Loki/Sif, but I decided to give it a try. This is what happened. It will be a short story, but I do hope many will enjoy it. I actually have no idea how popular these pairings are… The title comes from the song 'Wildest Moments' by Jessie Ware (I don't own anything!) which partially inspired this fic.**

**Please let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 1**

The entire hall was silent. Everyone's gazes were on Thor and Sif standing before the Allfather, their hands clasped together and radiant smiles plastered on their faces. They looked nothing less than perfect. Sif looked stunning in a bronze dress which seemed to embrace her small, muscled yet feminine body. It accented her slim waistline and her broad hips. A red bracelet accented her red lips and a golden necklace made her dark brown eyes look like dark diamonds. Her long raven hair fell across her back. It wasn't often that she wore her hair loose, but it definitely suited her.

Thor, as prince and heir of Asgard, looked regal and imposing. He wore his battle outfit which had been polished by at least six different servants. His red cloak looked spotless and his hair looked more golden than ever. He appeared a proper, strong and worthy son of Odin. When his eyes connected with those of Sif, he flashed her a brilliant smile.

The image was romantic and Loki wished he could find something wrong with it. However, he had to admit that Thor and Sif looked perfect for each other. They were both warriors, both fierce and intelligent. There was not a person in this realm that doubted the success of their union. Even Odin himself looked rather pleased with the event.

When the king spoke, his deep voice echoed through the hall and held a hint of contentment.

"Then from this day onwards, Thor Odinson and Sif Thrudsdaughter are united as one. May their bond be ever so strong and blessed."

Thor leaned forward and planted an almost shy kiss on Sif's lips. The entire hall began to applaud and cheer. Loki recognized the voices of Volstagg and Fandral. Hogunn restrained himself to clapping while Frigga – who stood at his left side - appeared too overcome to do anything. Loki reached for her hand and suddenly found himself in her arms.

"Mother," he said, feeling his face flush. He did not want to entire court and other people see him I his mother's arms, but he knew Frigga cared nothing about that. "Why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy," Frigga laughed, letting him go, but keeping hold of his hands, "I am happy, Loki."

"So am I," he replied with a smile.

It had never been a surprise to find out Thor and Sif were to be married, but Loki had always been…infatuated with Sif. There was something…different about her. She was beautiful – one of the most beautiful women in this realm –she was passionate and highly intelligent. She had never put up with any of his schemes and tricks and he liked her for that. You always knew what to expect with her.

Still, Loki _was_ happy to see his brother smiling and laughing like that. He was clearly elated and there was not a man around who wasn't secretly jealous. He even suspected Fandral was jealous. The dashing warrior – Loki shuddered at the nickname – could get any woman, but he had never gotten Sif. It was yet another reason why Loki admired her so.

The hall grew emptier as people began to leave and Loki let his gaze slide around. There would be a great feast tonight and the people were already calling it the feast of the century. After all, it didn't happen often that the heir to the throne found himself a future queen. But Loki had never been one for parties, not those thrown by Thor anyway. There was too much ale and too much drunkenness. He suspected tonight would be even worse.

Before the newly married couple disappeared for a few hours, Loki caught up with them. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his brother instantly had all of his attention on him.

"Brother!" Thor roared, spreading his arms wide before pulling Loki into a crushing hug. Honestly, people always forgot Loki did not like physical contact, let alone _hugs_. "Meet my wife."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I do know Sif, brother," he said though his voice betrayed nothing but amusement, "we have been friends since childhood. I only came to congratulate the both of you. The whole of Asgard was present in this very hall and all their eyes were fixed on you."

Thor laughed whole-heartedly and said, "And I have not forgotten any of my lines."

"Thank the Gods for that," Sif joined in.

She wanted to fold her hands before her stomach, but Loki swiftly caught her right hand into his own. He planted a sweet kiss on the back of her hand. It was an innocent gesture, but Loki liked the way her hand felt into his own. It was soft and small.

"You look very beautiful, Sif," he told her and he enjoyed watching her cheeks turn pink, "every women in Asgard is currently envious. I would watch out tonight." He winked at her and Sif chuckled. "Enjoy your day, you deserve it."

"And now…" Thor's eyes narrowed almost mischievously, something he had learned from Loki many years ago. "Now it is your turn, brother, when will we be introduced to the woman that stole your heart?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit longer," Loki grinned.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be lovely," Sif chirped, "and as cunning as you."

"Surely you mean intelligent."

"No, Loki, I definitely mean cunning as in devious, canny, crafty, sly-"

"I got your point," Loki interjected.

Sif burst into laughter and Thor joined her.

"Enjoy your evening," Loki said on a more serious note, "and I wish you many, many happy years."

Both Sif and Thor placed a fist over their hearts and bowed their heads.

"Thank you, brother."

~ o ~

A few years later

~ o ~

Loki was deep in thought while walking through the hallways of the palace. Many things were happening in the neighboring realms which disturbed him. It had been while since tensions had risen like this. Jotunheim was threatening with war against Asgard – as usual – and Vanaheim was threatening to attack Alfheim. On top of that, Midgard was ripping itself apart by a war that spread across the entire realm for the second time.

It was only when he heard the soft cries of an infant that he stopped dead in tracks. He wasn't used to hearing the cries of a small child, certainly not those of his niece. After all, there hadn't been a baby present in the palace since he and Thor had been infants, with the exception of guests who had brought along their children. Loki had never liked those times. He much preferred quiet times.

Slowly – and carefully – he approached the chambers that belonged to Thor and Sif. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when he quietly pushed open the doors, he found a sight that touched something deep within him. It was a sad sight, a pensive and slightly melancholic one. Loki had not expected this.

He found Sif standing before the cradle of her daughter, her arms hanging lifelessly next to her body and her shoulders hung forward. Her hair was tied together in a messy bun - something she normally didn't do – and her long, golden dress had a few stains. She appeared to be staring at the twisting and crying form of her child. Frida's little face was red and wet with tears. Loki wasn't sure what it all meant, but he only knew he wanted to make the nasty sound end.

Uncaring of the consequences, he walked inside and scooped the child up into his arms before gently rocking her. Frida's hard, red face softened until eventually her cries stopped. When Loki looked up, he found a stunned and embarrassed Sif staring at him. Her eyes stood wide and her lips were slightly parted. Even if she looked like a complete mess, he still found her beautiful.

A few moments of silence passed before Sif brought her hands to her face. Loki wasn't sure what was happening at first until he heard sobs come through her thin, pale fingers. He had never seen Sif cry before. She was a warrior woman; she was hard on the outside _and_ on the inside. She didn't show any emotions otherwise her already frail position as a warrior was compromised. But there she stood, weeping like a lost child.

Loki had absolutely no idea what he should do. Had he done something to upset her? Perhaps he shouldn't have entered in the first place. He was almost completely certain Sif wanted to be alone right now. Maybe he had disturbed her moment with her daughter? It made little sense since he'd found Frida crying, but he simply couldn't think of anything else.

"I am so sorry," Sif suddenly uttered. She angrily wiped away her tears and clenched her hands into fists. She was starting to appear like her normal self again. There were still soft and pained edges to her, however, and she was clearly aware of them. "I am sorry for crying like this in front of you."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but he found that he had nothing to say. Actually, he had _a lot_ to say – he had always been a master with words - but seeing Sif so troubled and overcome silenced him momentarily. Apparently, there was something very obvious in his eyes because Sif lowered her gaze, looking ashamed.

"I normally don't let her cry like that," she said while pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears, "you must think I am horrible mother."

The way she had spoken those words unsettled Loki. Sif had said them so delicately that he knew she meant them. He had to make her believe otherwise even though he wasn't sure why he _bothered_. He should not be consoling her. Was that not Thor's task? Where was his brother anyway?

Loki shook those thoughts away and decided he needed to focus on his sister-in-law.

"I don't think you are a terrible mother," he said.

He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. Frida looked peaceful at the moment and Loki gently stroked her soft baby-skin. She was a very pretty baby and Loki knew she was meant for greatness. One day, she would rule this very realm as a beautiful and regal queen. She was named after a beautiful and regal queen – his own mother Frigga – so it was only fitting.

"Where are your servants?"

Sif shrugged and hugged her own body. It was a small gesture but it had Loki's attention again. This was not something Sif did. It almost seemed as if she craved something. Contact? A listening ear? Again Loki could not help but wonder where his brother was.

"Thor doesn't want us to have many servants," Sif said callously, "he feels they are introducers to our privacy and he does not want our daughter to be raised by them."

Loki arched an eyebrow. That was the most _ridiculous_ thing he had heard in a long time. It was not uncommon for children of royalty to be raised at least partially by servants or governesses. He and Thor had been raised by two different women! One was called Etta, a lovely old Asgardian woman with a penchant for baking and the other had been called Amma who had still been very young when she came to court to raise the princelings.

"And where is Thor?"

Sif huffed angrily while crossing her arms before her chest. She was starting to look and act like the Sif Loki knew and liked.

"He has gone hunting with the Warriors Three," she replied coldly, "he is _never_ home."

There had been a time when Thor and Sif had been inseparable. That time was long gone it appeared. Their marriage had begun very promising and even though the people of Asgard still firmly believed Thor and Sif had one of the strongest marriages in Asgard, Loki and other inside royalties knew better. It had taken them ten years to produce an heir! Somehow, Sif and Thor did not work together that well, not when it came to domestic affairs.

It shouldn't have surprised Loki. Thor and Sif were both warriors and they both demanded a lot of freedom. Marriage had tied them down and they felt like suffocating. Loki didn't think they cheated on each other; they simply…avoided each other whenever possible. But now they had a child and spending time together as a family was required. Too bad they would never be a family by the looks of it. Loki sighed when gazing at his niece. She would never have a truly happy family.

"I need fresh air," Sif said, rubbing a hand over her tired face, "I need a moment away from these damned chambers. I need… By the Gods I miss everything so much, Loki."

Loki wasn't used to Sif confiding in him like this. They talked often, but never about _sensitive_ things.

"I miss going out on adventures," Sif continued, her voice rising with joyful memories, "I miss the tension and the danger. I miss spending them with the Warriors Three and I miss laughing with them and about them! I miss… I miss training with my friends. I miss having a tight body and being the girl every man dreams about, but now look at me."

Sif lowered her gaze and sighed heavily.

"You're still beautiful," Loki said without thinking, "I've always found you incredibly beautiful."

Sif smiled thankfully.

"You're the first man to call me beautiful in a very long time."

An idea came to Loki at that moment, but he wasn't sure whether it was a good one. Still, he felt he had to do something about the situation and he wanted to make Sif feel better about herself. He didn't even know _why_. When they had been children, they couldn't really stand each other. Then Loki had cut off her hair and they had become enemies. Over the years, however, they had grown more accepting of one another and eventually they became friends. Their friendship had always been very platonic, but that had changed now. It had all changed the day Thor and Sif had become engaged.

"I'll call my servants," Loki said. Carefully he placed Frida back into her cradle. The girl's face tightened for a second, but Loki placed a caring and comforting hand on her little chest. She visibly relaxed and slept on. "They will care for your girl and we can go train."

Sif looked extremely skeptical and her muscles tightened. She looked as if Loki was playing one large scheme with her and she clearly did not appreciate.

"Come on," he urged, "you miss training and I am offering to spar with you."

"You've never _sparred_," Sif countered.

"Indeed I have not," Loki admitted, grinning, "but you can teach me. I dare you defeat me in battle if I am allowed to use magic."

"You always cheat," Sif argued, but she had regained lightness to her voice and appearances. Her body relaxed, but she straightened her back. "All right. Give me thirty minutes and I shall meet you on the training grounds."

Loki was looking forward to it.

**AN: So what do you think of the introduction?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the start. I didn't want you guys to wait for too long so here is the second chapter. Some might find that this all moves quickly and such, but please remember that this will be a rather short story. Maybe five or six chapters long? I don't know, I haven't finished writing it.**

**Please enjoy!**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on," Sif said with much delight to her voice. She looked like Loki the Sif remembered from a few years back. She wore knee-length boots, black leather pants, a red shirt and a golden chest piece which was laced with red lint. Her raven hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her bare arms glistened with a thin layer of sweat and her face was brightened with a dirty, but amused grin. "Is this the best you've got?"

Loki scoffed, suddenly aware that he was having a wonderful time. It was nice to forget about all the problems in the universe.

"I haven't even started yet," he countered, donning his well-known smirk. He knew his green eyes stood amused. "One spell and you'll be crying for mercy."

Sif laughed heartedly until she grabbed her training-stick tighter and lashed out at Loki's legs. The trickster had no other choice but to jump aside. He nearly lost his balance, but quickly managed to steady himself. He swirled around and brought down his own wooden staff on Sif's shoulder. She fell forward, but she was not yet defeated. Her laughter died away and a scowl filled her face. She beat Loki on the chest with her elbow and managed to push him back.

They were both very intent on winning this battle, but Loki did not want to be accused of cheating. He could use a simple spell to make her fall over or something along those lines, but that would not satisfy him as much as beating her in battle solely with a wooden stick. He decided to try Sif's tactic and turn it against her.

He swirled his staff around, nearly missing her head by one inch. Sif easily grabbed onto the other end of stick which is when Loki pulled it with all the force he possessed. Sif stumbled forward and Loki moved in to deal the final and fatal blow. He kicked out a leg and hit the warrior woman in the back her knees. She fell forward and Loki easily placed his staff in her neck.

"Do you yield?"

Sif tried to roll away from his harmless weapon, but Loki kept her in place when he pressed the end of his staff hard into her shoulder.

"Do you yield?" He asked blatantly.

"Yes!"

"Ha!"

As soon as Loki withdrew his staff, he felt Sif grab his feet. She quickly knocked him over so that he fell flat on his back, all air knocked from his lungs. He couldn't breathe for a few seconds, but he could clearly hear Sif's boisterous laughing. She rolled over until she lay on her stomach, directly next to him.

"This was fun, Loki," she said, still laughing, "I had a great afternoon."

"I still beat you," Loki managed to utter since he was still gasping for air.

"Fine," Sif said curtly, still smirking, "but you're only getting this victory because you refrained yourself from using magic."

Finally, Loki felt he could breathe properly once more. He placed his hands on his stomach and inhaled deeply. It was a very pleasant feeling. He turned his head so he could look up at Sif. She still had dark circles under her eyes which revealed how tired she felt and her skin looked pale and a bit unhealthy, but her eyes had changed. They had regained some of its usual brilliance. She appeared to be in high spirits and Loki vowed to keep her that way.

"We should do this more often," he said.

Sif nodded and opened her mouth to speak when a servant suddenly entered. It was a young boy, not much older than fifteen and he looked absolutely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he stammered while he did not even dare too look at the royalties, "but the king requests your presence, prince Loki."

"Ah yes," Loki sighed, "duty calls again."

"Peace council?" Sif asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

Loki pushed himself up and stood. He straightened the folds out of his outfit and brought a hand through his disheveled hair to slick it back again. He wished he could freshen up first, but it was never a good idea to keep the Allfather waiting.

"With everything that's happening in the Nine Realms, my father wishes to discuss _everything_ with the council. These are difficult times and he doesn't exactly find much support in Thor."

"I can imagine."

Loki held out his hand for Sif to take. He pulled her up.

"Thor much rather fights the battles instead of trying to avoid them," She added. She looked rather disheveled as well, but she clearly didn't mind. She didn't even bother to fix her hair.

"Why don't you join me?" Loki asked suddenly. It was just an idea that hit him and he couldn't see any harm in proposing this.

Sif raised both her eyebrows. It always made her look very cynical and suspicious. It was a look she gave Loki often since she always suspected he was up to no good. Apparently, she thought this again.

"You have a very strategic mind," Loki argued, "and your input would be much appreciated. Besides one day you will be queen of Asgard so it might be beneficial to have already taken part in these councils. When you are queen you'll be required to be present anyway."

Sif remained quiet for a moment before she nodded curtly.

"Then let's get going."

Loki smiled, knowing that the peace council would be much more interesting with Sif present.

"Never keep a king waiting," he added.

~ o ~

It was late in the afternoon, early evening when the peace council had finally finished. Loki and Sif were one of the last people to depart, still discussing matters that had been discussed for the past few hours. Loki was relieved Sif had not been bored to death and she had definitely made the council more interesting. He was already hoping she would join him again next time.

"It was fascinating to see how all the Elders pursued their own agenda," Sif said as they rounded a corner, "one of them even thought a war between Vanaheim and Alfheim would be advantageous to Asgard. It's outrageous!"

"I'm glad you stood by your own beliefs," Loki said, looking at Sif and seeing how passionate she was about this, "not many do this the first time around, but you made them all listen to you. It was almost admirable."

"What was more admirable was how you steered the entire council…" Sif widened her eyes as she said this. She looked impressed and awed. "…how you pulled the conversation towards you, guiding it…_manipulating_ it."

Loki shrugged.

"Well I am a master at manipulations."

"True," Sif said with a hint of amusement to her voice, "I had forgotten that. But I saw more to you today, Loki. You were passionate, you _cared_ about what we discussed and you didn't deviate from your opinion either even though many council members opposed you."

"They _always_ oppose me," Loki sighed, "simply because I am not Thor."

"Ha! If Thor were to participate at these councils, he would be swinging his hammer around in a matter of minutes."

Loki couldn't help but snort at that comment. There lay too much truth in her words and Loki already dreaded the moment his brother would become king. He would have to lead these councils and Loki feared for what he would do with it. Surely he could not disband it? It was too important for all the realms in this universe. Yet Thor wouldn't be Thor if he made important decisions on a whim.

They made another turn and arrived at the hall where Thor and Sif's chambers were located. Sif suddenly came to a halt. She went to stand directly before Loki and gazed into his eyes. She looked sincerely and fierce at the same time. She was again the woman Asgard knew and loved.

"I meant what I said," she began surprisingly soft, "I saw another side to you. I always thought you were just tricks and schemes, but today you showed me something…more profound. There _is_ more to you than meets the eye and I'm glad I finally saw that. You deserve much more credit than people give you. They are always talking about Thor, the mighty and golden son of Odin, but you… You are behind the curtains trying to lead our peaceful realm to great times while Thor is off provoking wars or hunting with his friends."

Loki wasn't sure what he should reply. He could only swallow heavily.

"It almost makes me wish you were to be king one day," Sif added. She smiled and her entire body-language changed suddenly. Her sincerity vanished and she became lighthearted. "I demand a rematch tomorrow by the way. I demand to be given another chance at beating you in battle."

A roaring laugh escaped Loki's throat. He lowered his gaze and brought a hand through his hair.

"It would only be fair," Loki admitted.

"Great!"

Sif spun around, her hair shifting across her shoulders. It made her look younger.

"Then I will see you again tomorrow, same time."

~ o ~

A few weeks later

~ o ~

They had fallen into a pattern after a few days. Every afternoon they met each other outside of the training grounds and every time, Loki walked Sif back to her chambers where they smothered Frida with attention. They often went to the peace councils together and Loki found he had an ally in Sif. They thought the same about affairs of their realm (and other realms) which started to annoy the Elders greatly much to Sif and Loki's delight. Everyone was already starting to assume that Sif, as future queen, would choose Loki as Thor's advisor. It just seemed to work.

While Thor was in a meeting with the king, Loki and Sif met each other for another round of sparring. Since it was raining quite heavily outside, they'd decided to retreat to a training room indoors. Loki made sure the doors were locked because he did not want servants or other warriors to disturb them. There weren't any peace councils planned and he did not want the Warriors Three joining them. He did not dislike them, but he simply didn't want to spend much time with them. Perhaps he was being selfish, but he always looked forward to spending time with Sif.

He wasn't sure how long they had been training for this particular afternoon, but Loki was slightly out of breath and Sif looked absolutely jubilant as she kicked his ass. She was back to her old form. Her extra weight from the pregnancy had been reduced to nothing but muscles and Loki had to admit that beating her in battle was proving to be impossible. Once she put her heart and soul into something, she was not easily stopped.

As he whipped his stick twice on Sif's side, he found that she had located his weakness once again. She rolled aside and knocked her staff at the back of Loki's knees. He sank down, but refused to give up so easily. He allowed himself to fall aside before blocking another blow from his training partner. Sif spun around and attacked him a second time. Loki tried to rise onto his feet, but she wouldn't allow it and another well aimed blow on the lower part of his back sent him toppling over.

Quite easily, she placed a knee on his stomach and pressed the edge of her staff against his throat. He had been in her position only weeks ago, but he wasn't ashamed she had beaten him. Seeing her smile so proudly was worth it.

"Yield!"

"I yield." Loki complied.

Sif released him from her hold and Loki found that it was time for payback. She had done the exact same thing to him and it was time she had a taste of her own medicine. After all, Loki didn't want her to grow too cocky. As soon as Sif relaxed, Loki grabbed her stick and pulled her down. A high shriek escaped from her full, red lips as she fell down. She landed on her stomach with a loud thud.

He began to laugh.

"That was uncalled for," Sif grumbled.

Loki only laughed louder.

"You had it coming," he managed between bursts of more laughter, "you did the same to me so I call it revenge. Just admit that I caught you off guard."

He leaned on his elbows and gazed at Sif. Her expression softened, but her eyes narrowed. She was never one to admit something like that. Loki only flashed her a wide grin. He loved to see her squirm like this. Sif clearly was not amused and hit him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Aw."

Sif rolled her eyes, but a smile began to curve her lips upwards.

"Don't be such a baby," she said brazenly, "Frida is tougher than you and she isn't even one year old!"

"Well," Loki began, sighing melodramatically, "you did beat me again today. This is slowly becoming a habit and I must do something about it. Next time, I am definitely using magic."

"You wouldn't dare," Sif countered, "I would not accept your victory."

"I don't care."

Sif's eyes radiated with amusement.

"Of course you care," she said smugly, "and that is your disadvantage."

Loki was painfully aware of that. His silence changed something within Sif as well and the moment grew into something else entirely. The playfulness was gone and the laughter had died away. Everything within Loki was screaming at him to get up and walk away, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Sif like this; unknowing of his thoughts.

"I do care about what you think," he admitted earnestly, "as I care about you as a person."

Sif's brown eyes widened and she swallowed heavily.

"What are we doing?" She asked in hushed tones.

"Something we shouldn't be doing at all."

Carefully, as not to frighten her, Loki leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. When he felt she didn't recoil, he allowed himself to kiss her. He felt her soft lips press against his and it was everything he had imagined it would be. He wanted this and he could feel Sif wanted this as well. She leaned into him and her hand found its way to his hair. He carefully touched the side of her neck and a part of her jaw. He allowed his fingers to trail across her skin. He wanted this moment to last just a while longer, but she broke away from him. Her face remained only inches away from his.

"I'm married-" she whispered, "-to your brother."

"Don't think of him," Loki said and he knew how selfish he was again, "please just…just stay here with me for a little while longer."

Sif blinked and Loki feared her reaction, but she leaned forward again and they shared a second kiss.

Loki forgot all about the world around him.

**AN: I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you for your response to chapter two! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! This is a longer chapter so I hope that's no problem. Please enjoy!**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Loki was afraid to meet Sif. He simply did not know how she would act, what she would say or do. He didn't even know whether she would appear on their daily training session! After all, what had happened yesterday could be unforgivable. Loki did not want to be disappointed so he already assumed Sif was furious with him for taking advantage of her like that. Then again this was _Sif_, a strong, confident woman who didn't easily allow herself to be used.

There definitely lay guilt in his mind because of what he had done. Kissing Sif had been wonderful and terrible at the same time. She was still Thor's wife and he felt like stabbing his brother in the back. He and Thor had never been so distant before. They used to be inseparable, but now… Loki missed spending time with his brother, but their interest had simply divided them. He'd grown to accept that fact.

Sif arrived at the training grounds right on time Loki forget all about his guilt. He could only see _her_. She looked wonderful as ever as she wore her battle outfit. She looked elegant and fierce and Loki instantly felt the urge to kiss her again. He didn't know why. He had never felt like this before. In fact, he had never been very interested in women. He definitely wanted to kiss her again, but he had no idea whether Sif would appreciate it or not.

Perhaps they should ignore everything that had happened yesterday.

Life had certainly become more complicated and a part of Loki wished he could turn back time. He wished he could undo their it all and be ordinary friends again. Not even that could happen since they had never been _ordinary_ _friends_ in the first place. People had always spoken of their odd relationship; how it wasn't supposed to work, but they were all glad it did.

"Ready to get beaten again?" Sif asked when she stood before him, arching an eyebrow. There was nothing to reveal that she felt angry or even uncomfortable. There wasn't even anything to reveal something _more_ had happened last time during their training. "And _no_ magic."

Loki decided to act along with her. This might be the best solution. What chances did they have together in the end?

"I wouldn't even think about it," he said, a grin spreading across his face, "I have a feeling today could be my day."

"Let's test that."

Training ran smoothly and both placed well-aimed blows. Before they realized, they had fallen into their old, familiar patterns. They trained, exchanged playful remarks and before they knew a few hours had passed. In the end, Loki gained the upper hand. He jumped behind Sif and placed an arm around her neck. He pulled her back, almost cutting off her air supply. Sif had no choice but to follow Loki's lead.

"Surrender?" Loki whispered into her air as he kept a firm grip on her. He could feel every curve of her body through their clothes. She was warm and even though they had been fighting for a while now, she still smelled wonderfully. He detected a hint of lavender in her hair and he couldn't help but inhale deeply.

Sif placed both hands on his bare arm wrapped around her neck and let her head fall back. She turned slightly towards Loki and smiled.

"I'll give you this one."

Loki instantly released her and took a step back. Whether Sif did in instinctively, impulsively or purposely, Loki would never know, but she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. It was a nice, sweet and almost affectionate movement. She smiled ever so faintly.

Loki was greatly confused.

"I've been thinking a lot about yesterday," she said quietly, "I can't get it out of my head."

"I thought you wouldn't show up today," Loki admitted.

"I thought so as well," Sif said hesitantly, "but training with you has become the highlight of every day. I couldn't bear to miss it and I couldn't bear to miss you."

That should be an obvious cue to Loki, but he was still very hesitant about kissing her. Carefully, he moved forward and placed his lips upon hers. It was their third kiss and it still felt as new and electric as their first one. It was still hesitant and gentle, but it felt…warm and acceptable. It felt…meant-to-be.

Sif melted into the kiss and placed both arms around his neck. Again, Loki could feel her body and he longed for it. He simply couldn't understand why Thor paid her so little attention. He knew his brother had many duties, but surely he could take the time to be with his wife? Surely he could shower her with all the love and attention she deserved?

"Let's not train tomorrow," Sif said when they broke apart, "bring your magic books and show me your best tricks."

Loki had not expected this.

"Really?"

"You've done so much for me," Sif said, a glimmer in her eyes. She looked happy at that moment. "I have regained my strength and agility because of you. I'm a warrior once again and you have never asked anything in return. Let me help you become the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms."

"I don't think that's possible."

"It is," Sif said stubbornly. One hand found its way to his cheek which she slowly, lovingly caressed. "I know you, Loki, and I know you have so much potential. People are always speaking of Thor's strength in battle, but you…you're something much more special."

Loki could only smile.

~ o ~

A few months later

~ o ~

Thor had never been good at making observations. He was more the man of action and therefor he hated the task his father had appointed to him. The situation on Midgard was gradually becoming increasingly worse and Odin was growing thoroughly concerned. Honestly, Thor did not understand. Yes, the war span across the entire realm and many lives were lost, but it did not affect any other realms. Asgard had enough concerns without worrying about the earth.

He had shared these thoughts with the Peace Council only days ago.

"_Earth might be a well-populated realm," Thor had said, standing at the head of the long, oak table, "but it is underdeveloped. It holds no weapons that can destroy other worlds."_

_The gazes of the Elders, Loki and Sif were all fixed upon him. Thor had no trouble speaking for large group and crowds, but he did dislike this Peace Council. He could not find the point of it. All they did was talk and talk and mostly argue. However, Odin was adamant that this Council remained instated. When he would be king, disbanding this useless and unnecessary council would be first on his to-do-list._

"_I hear you," an Elder named Mundi said, "and we do not fear their war will spread out."_

"_Then what is this about?" Thor asked exasperated._

"_This is about mortals slaughtering each other," Sif argued angrily. Her usually soft brown eyes stood fierce and defiantly. It had been a while since Thor had seen his wife so heated about something. "Millions have already died. If we do nothing, millions more will die!"_

_Thor understood her concerns, but he could not help but think about Asgard's best. Getting involved in a war was never advisable. He placed his fists on the table-surface, feeling the power of Mjolnir calling to him. With much __self-__control, he ignored it. It would not end well for anyone if he began to smash objects in the room simply because no one was truly listening to him._

"_Midgard is growing very fast," Loki added, more collected and calm than anyone else in the chamber, "both economically and intelligently. In these past four, five years, they have never before made so many technological revolutions."_

"_It is true," the Elder Dagr said, nodding his head fervently, "rumors go they have created an atomic bomb."_

"_Such a thing can kill almost a hundred thousand people at once," Loki concluded, "and you ask us, Thor, why we are so concerned."_

"_Well said, Loki," Sif said sternly, "this situation must be observed and evaluated so we have a detailed image of everything that is happening on Midgard. Only then can we decide whether or not to get involved."_

"_Indeed," Loki agreed._

_Thor almost rolled his eyes. He had heard different Elders talk about Sif and Loki often forming one front. When they stood together, calling forth arguments no one could refute or deny, they became unstoppable. Many Elders grew agitated and now Thor understood why. If he refused to go to Midgard now, he would appear insensitive and uncaring. Of course he cared so many mortals were dying, but he couldn't help but feel these were the affairs of Midgard and Midgard alone. _

"_You have no choice, Thor," Sif said, suddenly a tone softer, "you must go to Midgard."_

_Thor nodded once._

"_So I will."_

Having been remembering that particular moment, Thor allowed his feet to bring him to a random place in the palace. The past few days had been incredibly busy with preparations for his daughter's feast and Thor couldn't wait until it would all be over. He felt incredibly proud that Frida turned one next week, but he didn't think it deserved this much…attention. If it had been his choice, there would have been a small feast. Just family and close friends. However, Frida was to be queen of this realm one day and the people wanted to celebrate her birthday. So the feast would be immense and it would be remembered for decades to come. It would be much like his wedding.

For a part, it pained him to think of his union with Sif. He had believed it would be grand and perfect, but reality had proven to be far crueler. Their coupling had lost its meaning after a few years. They hardly spent any valuable and meaningful time together anymore and when they did, they mostly argued over Asgard's affairs or over Frida. He still disliked the idea of servants looking after his daughter and it had been difficult to find that _Loki_ had granted Sif a few of his own servants.

Thor could take care of his own family. He did not need Loki for that. Still, it was difficult not to feel jealous of his brother. Loki and Sif appeared a good power-couple in the Peace Council. He almost felt left out. Sif – as a good wife and future queen – should chose Thor's side in such arguments. She should _not_ be on Loki's side. Even outside of the Peace Council they had become friends. He knew they trained together every afternoon and he knew they disliked any visitors. A few times he had gone to watch them fight and train and he had to admit they looked impressive. At times, they almost looked like a dancing couple as they moved around each other, placing good blows and laughing whenever one had to yield. Thor had proposed to train Sif instead of Loki, but Sif had kindly rejected his offer.

It had greatly unsettled Thor.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Sif's voice.

He loved her deeply, but he did not always know how to show it. Sometimes, he forgot she was a lady and that she required a certain kind of attention. It had been easier before their engagement. They had been friends. They had romped together, trained and fought together. Even now, Thor still felt like falling into those patterns. Having a wife was not easy, Thor realized, and he feared he made a terrible husband.

Yet they had been married for over ten years now and their relationship still evolved. He was convinced Sif loved him back and he was certainly convinced they would become the strongest Royal couple in centuries. They could even surpass Odin and Frigga if they really tried.

He knew he wasn't home often and he swore to himself he would change that. He loved Sif and he loved Frida. He told himself that once he returned from Midgard, he would be more of a family man. It was the least he could do.

He found himself standing near the entrance of the gardens. Sif's voice could still be heard, as well as another voice. Thor easily recognized Loki. Again, he was painfully reminded of how good friends Sif and Loki had become. He should appreciate his brother spending so much time and attention to Sif since he could not. It was obvious Sif loved it all and Thor took it upon himself to become a man like Loki. _He_ would make Sif feel appreciated.

With a slight turn to his left, he could gaze into the garden. He had a clear view of Sif and Loki and he watched them for a few moments. Frida was with them as well, currently in her mother's arms. Sif had put her on her right hip and they were currently walking through the gardens, admiring the many flowers which were now blooming. At times, they halted to spend more attention to a certain flower or plant.

Thor was about to walk away – knowing that his father still wanted to discuss certain aspects of his visit to Midgard – when he saw Loki plucking a flower which was conspicuously colored. It was a beautiful one: dark red, almost the color of blood with soft petals and a small, yellow-like stem. It appeared to be a crossing between a rose and a dahlia. Carefully, Loki slipped the flower between strands of Sif's hair until it was located directly above her ear. Sif smiled and gazed into Loki's eyes.

It was such a small, innocent gesture, but Thor disliked it.

He contemplated on whether or not to go to them, but just as he decided to walk towards them – and thereby revealing his presence - Fandral appeared behind him.

"Thor?"

Thor spun around, slightly startled. He felt like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

"Fandral," he said, quickly recollecting himself, "is there anything I can help you with?"

Fandral had always been a dashing warrior. There wasn't a time in the day he did not look meticulously neat. His blond hair was combed back and his moustache and beard were trimmed perfectly. His clothes were clearly made of the best fabrics in Asgard and his boots shone brilliantly. He might as well have walked out of a dollhouse. Thor and other often made fun of him, but he never cared for it. He was proud of himself and Thor admired that aspect of his personality. It was one of the reasons why they were such close friends.

"I just heard," Fandral began, "about your imminent little trip to Midgard. You must be terribly exited."

"Not really," Thor sighed. He suddenly dreaded leaving behind his family. Something had changed within him. If someone had asked him if he trusted Sif blindly yesterday, he would have said yes immediately. Today he wasn't so sure. He glanced over his shoulder, but found that the garden was empty. He might as well focus on Fandral now. "Midgard has always been a rather dull place, hasn't it? Their war is grand and fierce, but I don't understand why the Allfather is so worried about it."

"Millions are dying," Fandral said thoughtfully, "the King probably doesn't want to risk the war spreading to other realms."

"That's impossible," Thor said. He felt irritated now. He had been through this exact discussion with Peace Council. Why did none understand his point of view? "They aren't evolved far enough. They have no means of traveling between realms. It all feels pointless because I am not even allowed to intervene in the war, only observe and report back to the Allfather."

"Perhaps that is for the best," Fandral replied, "let the humans work out their issues."

"It is all so absurd," Thor sighed, "all those mortals dying and for what?"

"I know, I know," Fandral said and they began to walk towards the throne. Thor had an appointment with his father after all. "I hope you'll return in time for your daughter's feast?"

"Of course," Thor said, more cheerfully, "I wouldn't miss for the world."

There was a moment of silence and Thor couldn't help but remember the scene in the garden. It just didn't sit right and he knew it would haunt him for a while.

Fandral was his friend, wasn't he? He could be trusted, could he not? Thor decided he had no other choice. Normally, he would confide in his brother, but Loki was actually the reason of his troubles. It was complicated and Thor's head began to hurt. Was he being ridiculous? Paranoid even?

"Can I ask you something?"

Fandral looked surprised.

"Of course."

"Does Sif look…different to you?"

Fandral thought about the question and Thor was growing impatient even though there had only been a few seconds of silence. Fandral should not take so long to answer. It was simply, was it not? Yes or no.

"I don't know, Thor, I just think she looks…" Fandral inhaled deeply. "She looks happier, doesn't she? I know Loki and her have been training together for a few months now and she does look magnificent again, doesn't she? She is the Sif we all know, just…"

"…happier," Thor grumbled, finishing Fandral's sentence.

"Indeed."

Thor should feel relieved with the answer. Sif's happiness was important to him. She was not only his wife, but the mother of his child as well. She was important to Asgard and it was well known she was loved and adored by the people.

"Where is this coming from?" Fandral asked suddenly.

"Nowhere," Thor quickly answered. They stood before the doors of the throne room and Thor knew his father would be waiting for him. "It's just my imagination. Really, don't worry about it."

Thor nodded to the guards stationed outside so they would open the doors for him. They did and Thor hurried inside. He was glad Fandral couldn't follow him in here. Otherwise he would be faced with endless questions and Thor didn't want to trouble his mind with them.

Still, the image of Loki placing that flower in Sif's hair – a normal, stupid image really – stayed with him for the rest of the day.

~ o ~

After the meeting with Odin, Thor prepared to leave for Midgard. He didn't know how many days he would be gone, but he hoped to finish the task in a day or two. All he was supposed to do was assess the situation and report back to Odin. It was a simple task really, but Thor knew he would have to restrain himself. The call of battle was always a powerful one and he never could resist a good fight.

He was just about to leave his chamber – dressed in boring, Midgardian clothes - when there was a soft knock on his door. He instantly knew it was his mother. He hurried to the door and opened it. A broad smile spread across his face when he saw he was correct. Frigga looked beautiful and regal as always. She wore her favorite golden dress and her hair was tied together in a lose braid. He knew instantly that it was his mother standing before him and not his queen. There was a poignant difference.

Frigga embraced him tightly before entering.

"I wanted to say goodbye," she said softly, "it's dangerous where you're going."

"Not _that_ dangerous," Thor countered, still smiling, "this is Midgard we're speaking of. Their weapons are still not very advanced. They are harmless to me."

"You'd be surprised with what they have achieved these past few years," Frigga sighed, "it pains me to see so much death and destruction in the realm."

"You know we can't intervene."

"I know," Frigga shook her head and shook away those troublesome thoughts, "I just wish you could take someone with you. Perhaps the Warriors Three? Or maybe your brother? Loki always proves useful in such situations and the two of you have always worked together so well."

"That's not necessary."

Again, the image with the flower came to him. He had already discussed this very briefly with Fandral, but perhaps his mother could give him another insight? She knew Loki better than anyone else in the realm. They always spent so much time together, even during the busiest times in Asgard. There did not pass a day without them sharing some kind of meal. When Thor had been a child, he had often been jealous of Loki's relationship with their mother. Clearly Frigga doted on his younger brother, but Odin had always taken more to Thor. It was because they resembled each other so much. They both had the usual Asgardian strength and beauty. Loki has always been…different.

"Speaking of Loki," Thor said, "does he seem different to you?"

"Different?"

"Yes, different."

Frigga bit down on her lip before answering, "Not that I am aware of. Loki never reveals much about himself. You know that."

"He does to you, mother," Thor argued, "he has always taken more to you than to father or anyone else for that matter."

"Well," Frigga began hesitantly and thoughtfully, "he seems to have taken to Sif."

Thor hated that answer and he could see Frigga was much too aware of that. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly turned very cautious.

"What is this about?"

Thor shook his head.

"It's nothing," he replied, knowing that his words were lies, "only my imagination playing tricks. I should get going to the Bifrost. Heimdall is expecting me."

"Of course," Frigga said, though she was clearly dissatisfied by her son's answer, "be careful. I will see you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: There are love-scenes between Loki and Sif, but nothing explicit. I just feel like I should warn you because this is still a T-rating. Again, it's all very soft. Thank you for all the feedback I got for the previous chapter. I'm so glad you are all liking the relationship between Loki and Sif. This is a shorter chapter, but I felt I had to end it there.**

**Please enjoy!**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 4**

With Thor gone to Midgard, Loki and Sif felt free. They felt like they could breathe. Sometimes – like this very moment – they felt completely alone in the world; none to disturb them, just the two of them and seemingly endless amounts of time. They were lying in bed, their legs tangled together and a thin, linen sheet covering only their feet. They weren't wearing any clothes and that was fine with them.

Sif stroked her thumb over Loki's lower arm.

"Try again," she urged him onwards.

Loki was growing tired of _trying_, yet he flexed his right hand, feeling an unnatural heat in the palm of it. If it grew any warmer, he feared he might have burn-marks. He was currently attempting a spell not even the Allfather himself managed properly so Loki didn't know what he expected to happen. Yet Sif seemed confident in his magical abilities and a part of Loki didn't want to disappoint her.

Whispering the spell again for an umpteenth time, he felt a fire ignite from deep within his bones. This was where it usually all went wrong. He already expected to lose his grip on the fire, but a second later, a small flame was dancing in the palm of his hand. It had actually worked! He couldn't help but grin that he had finally achieved it.

He had conjured fire out of nowhere!

"Excellent," Sif cheered, "now let it grow."

Loki knew he needed to focus, but it was difficult with Sif lying next to him, their bodies touching. Then an idea hit him. Magic wasn't just tricks and focus, it was something far more than that. Magic was something natural, almost earthly. It was intertwined with the very fabric of the universe and so it was sometimes assumed that it fueled emotions. Loki thought of Sif, of his love for her and he guided that strength towards the palm of his hand.

The fire grew and grew until Loki managed to shape it into the form of a flower. It was the same flower he had placed in her hair not so long ago. Sif gasped in awe and Loki felt proud of his achievement. If he practiced some more, he might be able to conjure the fire _outside_ of his hand. Perhaps he might even succeed in making it grow the seize of a dog.

Sif kissed his chest and disrupted his attention.

The fire vanished.

"That was amazing," she smiled.

Loki began to slowly caressing her upper arm, then moved towards her shoulder and eventually landed on her breast. He could feel her shiver beneath his touch.

"Are you cold?" He asked softly.

"No," she answered as she crawled closer to Loki, "I am just enjoying this immensely."

"As am I."

"I wish I was married to you," she confessed, pressing her face into his shoulder, "I wish we could be together. _Properly_. Even now I feel as I have never felt with Thor."

"Do you mean that?"

"With my whole heart. I never thought it possible, but I love you, Loki Odinson, like I have never loved a man before. I don't think I will ever love another man like this. That's a very frightening thought."

"I know," Loki answered, "it is how I feel about you."

Sif lifted her head. Her nose was inches away from Loki's lips.

"Do _you_ mean that?"

"I do," Loki said, planting a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, "I love you, Sif."

They grew more and more intimate, their kisses growing deeper and their hands touching as much skin as possible. They loved each other, there was no doubt about it, and that was what hurt most of all. They would never be able to be truly together so they made the best of their time now. They made love and they forgot about the world.

They only thought of each other.

~ o ~

Frida's feast for her first birthday was indeed one that would be remembered for decades to come. The little girl actually hated it and she could not stop crying unless she was safely in her mother's arms. She felt at ease with her grandparents as well, but it was only in Loki's arms that she fell asleep even with all the music, roaring and laughing around her.

Thor, having returned from Midgard, gazed at his brother and his daughter for a few long minutes and realized that Frida appeared to know Loki better than she knew her own father. The whole time Thor had been on Midgard, he hadn't stopped thinking about the image in the garden and now he could add this one. Seeing his little girl doze so peacefully unsettled him. Frida should have wanted to sleep in her father's arms instead of in her uncle's arms, shouldn't she?

He was drawn away from his thoughts when Sif rose from her seat beside him only to kneel besides the seated Loki. She pushed aside some of Frida's golden locks and smiled. Thor could see she was saying something to Loki, but he could not hear what due to the noise. He watched how Sif scooped Frida up into her arms before leaving the grand hall. It was safe to assume she had gone to place the exhausted girl into her crib. His assumption was confirmed when a servant hurried after Sif. The servant was called Kata. She was not even twenty years old, but Sif trusted her to look after Frida whenever she couldn't.

The idea of his girl being raised by someone other than her parents still didn't sit well with Thor, but he had grown to accept the fact that neither he nor Sif could stay with Frida constantly. At least Sif had picked someone trustworthy to look after their daughter. Thor liked Kata. She was kind and honest.

Volstagg's booming voice echoed through the dining hall. He was telling a story of the time they went to Nornheim and Thor was amazed by how many details his friend still recalled. Thor barely remembered what had transpired during the short battle, but Volstagg told of Thor's strength, Sif's swiftness and Loki's magic. It made Thor think of Loki's evolution these past few months. His brother had always been adept at using magic, but last time he saw him perform a spell… Well it had boggled his mind! Loki had controlled fire, calling it forth in the palm of his hand and allowing it to grow larger and larger until it had the size of a small horse. It had even taken the _shape_ of a small horse. Loki had only performed the spell because Frigga had insisted he showed his newest powers to Odin. It was a spell even the Allfather himself couldn't quite master.

Thor's gaze shifted back to his brother to see him talking to Fandral. He wondered what they were discussing, but it seemed like a pleasant conversation and Thor merely told himself to enjoy the feast. He felt he was becoming paranoid and he did not want to go in that direction. He did _not_ want to become a jealous husband who couldn't stand the fact his wife had male friends. Sif had _always_ had nothing but male friends. She had simply been surrounded by nothing but masculinity. She was a warrior after all.

Focusing back on Volstagg's story, Thor forced himself to enjoy the night. After a while, he forgot all about his troubles and concerns and actually told stories himself. People listened to him intently and his mother often disapproved of the way he was chugging down the mead. But Thor needed a lot more alcohol to become drunk.

It wasn't until later that night that he was suddenly aware that his brother had disappeared from the scene. He turned to his right expectantly, but Sif was not there.

A dreadful feeling crept up his spine and no matter how much Thor tried to shake it, he could not get rid of it. He stood, apologized to his friends and family and went to search for his wife.

~ o ~

When Sif hadn't returned after a few minutes, Loki grew concerned. He thought perhaps Frida was being difficult. It had been an eventful day for such a small child. He wanted to make sure his niece was all right so he got up and left the dining hall. He turned two corners and got almost to Sif's private chambers when he found her walking back to the feast.

"Is Frida all right?" he asked when she stood before him.

"I wanted to make sure she was sleeping before I left again," Sif replied with a loving smile.

They walked towards the dining hall. Knowing that no one was around, they intertwined their fingers. It was those small gestures that allowed them to show their feelings to each other. They both wished they could do this more often, but reality was hard and cruel.

Loki couldn't stop himself. This was the best opportunity he'd had all day. He pulled at Sif's hand, forcing her to come to a stop. He spun her around so they faced each other. Not hesitating, he ran his free hand through her long, raven hair and kissed her passionately.

"I haven't got the chance yet to tell you how beautiful you look," he said, a little out of breath. He allowed his gaze to slide across Sif's body. Her dark purple dress was made from Asgard's finest silk and showed her curves. The front part of her hair had been pulled back and a diamond-laced pin held it together. It allowed the rest of her dark hair to flow across her back. Loki moved his hand down until it was resting on her hip.

Sif smiled and kissed him again.

"You look quiet handsome yourself."

"I've got something for you," Loki said before grabbing within the inner pocket of his emerald vest. He revealed a thin, silver necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a flower. It was a crossing between a rose and a dahlia. Loki could see Sif's eyes lightening up with joy.

"My goodness," she breathed, "it is gorgeous."

"Something gorgeous for a gorgeous woman."

Loki placed the gift around Sif's neck. It fit her perfectly and Sif couldn't help but bring a hand over it. He hoped it would be something she would treasure for a long time to come. When Sif looked up to meet his gaze, he found something very warm and kind in her eyes. It wasn't something he had seen before, but he could guess what it meant. It was the same expression he had on his face right now.

Sif grabbed him with both her arms and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. It was an act of passion – and quite frankly lust, too - but Loki felt the same way. He placed his arms around her waist and turned them away from the hall until Sif's back was pressed against the wall. They both lost themselves at that moment and they couldn't care less.

It was a wonderful, satisfying feeling.

Sif pulled Loki closer by putting both her legs around his hips. Her smooth, silk dress fell away from her skin and Loki couldn't help but touch every part that was revealed. He hated knowing that Thor was allowed to do the same, but he found comfort that only he could make her feel so…alive. She made him feel the same way. It was all forbidden and wrong, but it was like a drug. They just couldn't stop. The mere idea of living without Sif began to hurt his head. If he didn't have her, he had nothing.

Soft, moaning sounds escaped her perfectly curved lips and Loki silenced her with another kiss. He could feel Sif's hand underneath his shirt. He could feel her explore his skin and he wished she would go further. Eventually she did and Loki eagerly lifted her dress a little further. When they finally became one, he heard a gasp come from Sif. He paused a moment, fearing he might have been too rough, but all that he found in her dark eyes was pleasure.

"Oh, by the Gods," she whispered.

"_Sif_."

Loki pressed his cheek against her neck and planted kisses on her collarbone. When they climaxed, he held onto her and whispered the only thought had into her ear, "I love you, Sif."

She gazed at him, her legs still around him and her hands resting on his shoulders. She was blushing and her hair had managed to become a mess.

"I love you, too."

They got cleaned up and made sure they looked neat and perfect.

When they arrived back at the feast, none questioned where they had gone much to their relief. They simply continued to be part of the feast and enjoyed the time they were having.

Little did they know their time was running out.

~ o ~

Thor slowly felt all sense leave body. He stood in a small, dark corner of the palace, his lips slightly parted and his face pale as a ghost. His eyes stood wide with emotions even he couldn't comprehend. Anger? Certainly. Disappointment? Perhaps. Shock and despair. Distress and fear. There was so much going through his head and he felt frozen in place. He didn't even know what to do.

What _could_ he do?

When he had searched for his wife, he had not expected her tangled with his brother against a wall. He had _not_ expected that. The first moment he hadn't been able to move. He had just stood there, watching them kiss and have sex in the hall of the palace. Then suddenly he'd realized it was _Sif and Loki_. He had turned away into a corner and he hadn't moved since. He had been unable to hear and see them, but he had heard their footsteps carrying them away after they were done.

He couldn't believe that after such a foul act they simply _walked_ _away_. They were probably at the feast again, pretending as if nothing had ever happened. Finally the image in the garden made sense. Finally he managed to open his naïve eyes and understand the truth. They were having an affair and Thor felt disgusted. He felt hurt. He felt…heartbroken.

Truly and utterly heartbroken.

He loved Sif and he loved his brother and he simply could not understand why they would do this? He could not comprehend why they would hurt him like that.

Time passed – Thor didn't know whether it was minutes or hours – but finally he managed to move. He didn't return to the feast, nor did he return to his personal chambers because that's where Sif was or would be soon. He wondered if she had laid with Loki there. Thor balled his hands into fists. He couldn't just let this slide. This affair, this deceit could not go unpunished.

He roamed the halls of the palace, alone with his thoughts and carefully avoiding other Asgardians. He even hid in a closet once when he heard servants approaching. He needed to be alone, he needed to collect his thoughts. Had this been his fault somehow? He knew he had not given Sif the attention she deserved and needed, but that hadn't given her to right to find it with another man. With Loki!

Of all people: Loki!

Thor didn't know who to blame. Himself certainly, but had he truly pushed his wife into the arms of another? He couldn't believe it. He _refused_ to believe it. He had done his best as a husband. He had given Sif a wonderful daughter. He would have made her queen one day and this was how she repaid him?

Thor was furious and he felt his honor had been broken.

There truly was only one thing he could do so he spun around and began to walk towards the throne chamber. It was already late in the morning and many would be wondering where he was. Thor simply knew his mother would be worried sick, but what he was about to do – reveal – could shock the very foundations of their family.

And he was fine with that.

**AN: So Thor finally knows… Are you exited to find out what happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: There is a story called "5 People Who Thought Loki Was Gay" written by StarTrekFanWriter. It is awesome and you should definitely go and read it! I found part of my inspiration there (around the third chapter). This went into a completely different direction of course. In fact, we are now at a very crucial point. We all know Thor found out about Loki and Sif in the previous chapter so read on to find out what happens next!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 5**

Loki awoke to someone screaming his name. Slowly, his dream faded away from him and he began to understand it was his mother calling for him. Slowly he rubbed his tired face and sat up. He had absolutely no idea what time it was, but he could tell it was late in the morning. The feast in honor of Frida's first birthday had only ended a few hours ago and Loki wished he could have slept a little longer.

Then the realization hit him. _His mother was screaming his name_. He instantly felt completely awake. Just as he got out of bed, four guards stormed into his bedchamber. They were all wearing their battle armor and held a spear in their hands. Either something dreadful had happened and a war had begun or these guards were actually there for him.

Loki couldn't help but take a step away from them.

Frigga rushed inside at that moment, pushing aside the guards. She quickly made her way to her son and instantly grabbed his hand. She forced him to look into her eyes while her other hand reached rather violently for his cheek. She looked bewildered, angry and incredibly sad at the same time.

"What have you done?" She whispered in hard tones. "What have you _done_?"

Loki frowned, feeling panicked and completely out of balance. He could see so much in his mother's eyes and he didn't understand. His mind was racing to find explanations and for the shorted moment he feared something had happened to Frida, but suddenly the realization came to him. This had nothing to do with his niece.

"Mother, I…" He didn't manage to utter anything else. What could he say at this point? That he was sorry? That would be a lie and Loki didn't feel like lying to his mother.

The guards stepped forward and pulled him away from Frigga's grasp. They guided him outside and Loki looked back over his shoulder. He watched his mother break down in tears and he knew he had caused them. He wanted to reassure her everything would be fine, but again he would be lying.

The guards said nothing and Loki didn't ask or say anything. He already knew where they were taking him. He just wondered what he would find behind a pair of large, oak doors.

When those doors to the throne room opened before him, he felt ice run through his veins. His heart appeared to come to a complete stop. The sight was horrendous. Odin sat on his throne – as usual - and Thor stood at the bottom of the steps leading to that throne. He had Mjolnir in his hand and a cruel, furious expression on his face. Before Thor knelt Sif. She was still wearing her nightgown and Loki could see she was cold. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and tears streamed down her face which she half covered with trembling hands.

His first instinct was to run to her and comfort her, but that hardly seemed appropriate at this time. The guards pushed Loki forward and forced him to kneel as well. He was about a three feet away from Sif. All he had to was stretch out his arm and he could touch her cheek. He could wipe away those warm tears.

"Loki Odinson," Odin began, his voice heavy and weary. He appeared shocked which wasn't something Loki had expected. The Allfather was usually a very collected man, but not now. Not today. Odin's blue gaze landed on Loki. "You have been brought here before me to face the crimes you have committed."

Loki turned to look behind him to see his mother standing at the back of the room. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with an unending stream of tears. She had both her hands before her mouth as she tried to smother her sobs. Quickly he turned to look at his father again. He felt his heart beat wildly inside his chest. He felt his throat go completely dry and he doubted he could even speak right now.

"Is there anything you have to say for yourself?" Thor hissed.

It was unbearable for Loki to look at Thor. He was all too aware of what he had done to his own brother, but there was still a part of him that was not sorry. He could never be sorry for being with Sif. It had been the best time of his life and he had lived for quite a few centuries already. It was just a shame really that Sif was married to Thor. It should not have been so.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no sound come out.

Thor scowled, "How could you?"

Loki turned to look to his left side and found that Sif was slowly breaking down. Her shoulders shook as sobs came from her mouth. Loki felt strangely numb. He had always known there was a good chance they would be caught, but now that it actually happened… It all appeared so surreal. Loki turned down his gaze and thought deeply about what he should say.

"I'm sorry, brother," he finally managed to get out. He didn't even look up to meet Thor's gaze. Was is shame? Sorrow? Something else entirely? Loki would never know. He just couldn't face the hurt in his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"Out of all the women in Asgard," Thor hissed, "you chose to defile my wife?"

Sif whimpered.

Loki lifted his gaze and looked accusingly at his brother. He didn't want to see Sif in so much pain and he wished Thor would keep himself together. Shouting and accusing each other would not help at this point. Loki decided to keep his head cool which might make him seem cold and uncaring, but it would only work in their benefit.

"It just happened," he said, "and all I can do is apologize." He turned to his father. "What is punishment for our crimes, Allfather?"

Odin breathed out heavily, sorrow in his eyes.

"Your crimes for this treason-"

"_Treason_?" Loki echoed loudly.

"Yes," Thor answered instantly, his grip on Mjolnir tightening, "by the law of Asgard, it is considered high treason when any act of disloyalty is committed against the Crown. As Crown Prince of Asgard, your affair with my wife is high treason. It is the finest example of disloyalty. Also, this vile act is an attempt at undermining the line of succession."

Loki felt sick in his stomach. He was much too aware of what this meant.

"People could question Frida's claim to the throne," Thor continued, spitting out the words as he addressed his brother, "tell me, is she even _my_ daughter?"

"Of course she is," Sif said with a shaking voice, "she _is_ your daughter, Thor. Loki and I… We began our affair after she was born."

Something shifted within Thor at that moment. His fury turned into heartbreak.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sif inhaled deeply to steady herself, but it did nothing to stop her tears or her shaking, "because you didn't love me."

"I did!" Thor roared. "I loved you with everything I had!"

Sif recoiled and Loki wanted to punch Thor for making her feel so horrible.

"Then you didn't show it very well," Loki sneered in return.

Thor angrily stepped forward and raised Mjolnir as to strike down his brother when Frigga ran forward.

"Enough!" The queen cried. "_Enough_. I cannot stand this."

"I did not begin this, mother," Thor said more calmly although his gaze still stood murderous.

"I'm so sorry," Sif whispered, "I am so terribly sorry."

"What we did was wrong," Loki said in a strong voice, shaking with anger himself at this point, "but I do not regret it."

Thor bared his teeth and growled. He looked like a raging lion and Loki couldn't help but feel intimidated. In battle, they were quite evenly matched since Loki's magic made up for what he lacked in strength. A few spells could knock out his brother, but Loki didn't want to fight him. Not because he feared Thor at this point, but because he did feel guilty somewhere deep down. He had lied when he'd spoken those few words; 'I do not regret it'. He felt like dying on the inside because of what his family was going through right now.

"Odin," Frigga said kindly when she spoke to her husband, "this is our family."

"I know," Odin replied with regained authority, "but the facts are clear. Yet we must not forget there is a child involved. We must think of Frida as well. Growing up without a mother is a fate I wish onto no one. Therefore, I do not banish Sif." He turned to his soon to be ex-daughter-in-law. "Sif Thrudsdaughter, I sentence you to twenty years of imprisonment. You will be allowed to spend those years in your old home, but you will not be allowed to leave the premises. Once Frida comes of age, we will reassess the situation."

Sif bit down on her lip, clearly refusing to let any sobs break through. Tears still rolled down and she lowered her head. She looked nothing like the strong, confident woman she had been yesterday. Loki could only see a small, fragile and terrified woman.

"And you, Loki Odinson," Odin continued, "you have not only betrayed the Crown, but your family as well. You betrayed your own brother. For your crimes, I banish you to the realm of Midgard. You are never to return to your home-realm again."

Loki felt his heart skip a beat. The idea of leaving behind his home, his family, _Sif_… It made him panic. He started to tremble and he couldn't speak. He wished he could object. He wished he could shout and stamp his feet on the ground. Why was he being punished so severely for loving a woman?

Suddenly, he felt a warm, smaller hand in his own. He gazed down and found Sif was closer to him now. He didn't understand what she was doing and when he looked into her teary eyes, he still found himself numb.

Sif turned to look at her king.

"I wish to go with him," she said, her voice suddenly stronger, though it still held a great amount of pain and shame, "I wish to go with Loki to Midgard."

Odin looked astounded. His gaze flickered between Sif and Loki, then to Thor and eventually back to Sif. He clearly had not expected this. "Do you understand what you are saying? Do you realize that if I allow you to join Loki in his banishment, you will not see your daughter again?"

After a long, torturous moment, Sif nodded and said, "I understand."

Thor looked shocked. His face turned deathly pale and Loki thought he might actually throw up or even pass out.

"_Why_?" Thor breathed.

Sif squeezed Loki's hand and turned to face her husband.

"Because I love him." She closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking back at Thor. "I've loved Loki for a while now. It pains me to see the hurt I've caused you, Thor, truly it does, but our marriage was never meant to work. We were only ever friends."

Thor had no answer to that.

"So I want to go with him," Sif added, "because if I stay behind, I'll be all alone again and I cannot bear that thought. As much as it pains me to leave behind my little girl, I know she will be safe and loved. You are a good father, Thor, but you were never a good husband. Not to me."

For a moment, Loki thought Thor would burst with anger. He thought his brother would wreck the entire place and murder them both on the spot. Instead, Thor dropped his hammer and stepped back. His eyes stood wide as if Sif's words had actually cut him.

It was Odin who broke the heavy silence.

"So be it."

**AN: So... What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: A quick update. I couldn't leave you guys waiting after such a cliffhanger. Sorry for breaking so many hearts. I never said this would be an easy story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it!**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 6**

There hadn't been any time for goodbyes.

Loki gazed at the fading blue sky above him. It was getting dark rapidly and he, together with Sif, should find shelter somewhere. The Great War on Midgard was slowly coming to an end, but he felt uneasy anyway. He had magic to rely on and he knew Sif was a brilliant fighter, but he already longed for the safety of his home. He didn't even know on which part of Midgard he had been dropped.

"You shouldn't have come with me," he said quietly without looking at Sif.

Sif was holding his hand very tightly and he could feel her trembling. Only an hour ago the Allfather had passed judgment on them. The people of Asgard were probably aware already of the scandal and Loki couldn't help but wonder if they would be missed. The people had always adored Sif, but her affair with Loki would have permanently ruined her reputation. Not that Loki or Sif cared. They had much bigger troubles at the moment.

"It was my only option," she replied softly.

Angrily Loki turned towards her. He pulled his hand free and ignored the confusion on Sif's face.

"You could have stayed!"

He was aware that his voice was loud and insensitive, but perhaps Sif needed to be shocked. She needed to understand just what she had given up today.

"You could have stayed with your daughter. Perhaps Thor would have found the courage to forgive you in the end."

Sif appeared thoroughly and properly disgusted and scared.

"You wanted me to stay with Thor?"

"What is there for you here?"

Without hesitating, Sif answered, "You are."

Loki swallowed heavily. The idea that he was the reason of Sif's unhappiness was unbearable to him. He would have given everything to fix this. He knew how much Sif loved her home and her family and now she had lost it all. He contemplated on begging Odin to take her back, but there was something in Sif's eyes that appealed to him. There lay thoughts and emotions in her gaze he couldn't quite understand. He knew she would never forgive him if he turned to his father now.

"I am so sorry, Sif," he whispered, apologizing not only for his behavior, but for their situation as well, "it seems we've screwed up, huh?"

Sif embraced him. It was a kind, loving gesture and Loki knew she had not done this before, not in such a soothing, reassuring manner. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He needed her right now. They needed each other to survive.

"We'll be fine," she whispered, "we can take care of ourselves."

"As long as we have each other."

Sif looked into his sad, green eyes and actually managed a smile.

"It will be difficult," she said, "we will struggle and we will feel alone and abandoned, but let's promise each other that we will _not_ abandon each other. We will stay together."

"Always," Loki said, "I promise."

Sif's smile broadened, though it never truly reached her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was softer, "Then I promise as well."

~ o ~

Twenty years later

~ o ~

Loki was growing annoyed. He had both hands placed in his sides and a deep, thoughtful scowl covered his face. He had promised Sif he would try and fix their radio without the use of magic, but it was proving impossible. Carefully, he glanced around the living room and found that he was all alone. He whispered a quick spell and soft music began to play. It echoed through the room and Loki smiled contently.

"I fixed it!" He yelled, knowing Sif was in the kitchen.

Footsteps sounded and a moment later, Sif entered. She was wearing a long, flower-patterned, backless dress. Her long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. The necklace he gave her about twenty years ago still adorned her neckline and it had not lost any of its beauty. Her arms were bare and revealed a tanned skin. It was the middle of the summer and Sif loved working in their little garden. She grew vegetables and fruits, but most of all, she cultivated large roses and dahlias though she never managed to cross-breed them like they grew in Asgard.

"Great," she smiled. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she mimicked Loki's body-language. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side. "You used magic, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"I know you, Loki Odinson, and I know that expression on your face." Sif feigned malice. "You definitely used magic."

"Well forgive me." Loki played along. "But this Midgardian technology still boggles my mind."

Sif laughed and Loki pulled her closer. In all the years of exile, they had only grown closer. They had lived through some difficult times and being confined to this realm had proven to be almost a cruel joke. They didn't age like the mortals did and it was difficult to explain why they still looked in their early thirties after twenty years so they were forced to move around a lot.

It had been three years ago that they had found still small, remote chalet near the town of Deauville, France. Since they had little money, Loki had used a bit of magic to persuade the owners to grant them the house. By the way things were going now, they could remain here for at least another five years. That was a positive and hopeful perspective.

They had kept their promise to each other. They'd stuck together and their love had only grown. In the end, Loki had been eternally grateful Sif had come with him even though he could see weariness and sadness in her eyes at times. Leaving behind her only child had scarred her. It might have been her own conscious decision, but that did not mean it had been an easy one. She missed Frida dearly. She spoke of her every day and wondered what she looked like or what she would be doing at that time of the day.

Loki knew how pained she was about her own actions.

It was one of the reasons they didn't have a child together. Sif was deathly afraid she would abandon her second child as well and Loki had never wanted to push her. It was her choice and he respected it, though he still hoped she would change her mind one day. But he granted her time and if that meant he had to wait a century before she was ready to be a mother again, then he would wait that long.

"Where's your mind?"

Loki wasn't aware that he had been staring at Sif. He quickly shook away all those thoughts and smiled. There were certain things he rather not shared with her. He didn't want to add anything to her concerns and troubles.

"Nowhere," he answered, "it's not important."

"Of course it is," Sif argued, looking directly at him. She distanced herself a bit from him, but still remained in his arms. "Your thoughts matter to me. Something is bothering you; I can see it in your eyes."

He pressed a quick kiss against her cheek and released her.

"How are the flowers?"

Sif narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't change the subject now."

"I'm not," Loki felt slightly exasperated. He disliked it when Sif pushed him to reveal these aspects of his person. She never understood he was trying to protect her and she definitely would have none of it. They had gotten into many arguments due to this and Loki simply felt in no mood to do so now. "Can we not do this right now?"

Sif eyed him carefully and apparently saw something in his gaze that made her back off.

"All right," she said softly, "but I know something is troubling you and I just want to say that you can always confide in me."

Loki smiled gratefully. "I will remember."

~ o ~

It was shortly after dinner when there were two soft knocks on their front door.

Loki and Sif had just settled down in the couch, a blanket over their legs and a book in their hands. They exchanged quick, doubtful glances. They had no neighbors, not in the vicinity at least. They did not have any friends, only acquaintances because they were afraid to trust mortals with the truth of their existence.

In all truth, they led a rather lonely existence.

There was a third knock and Sif rose from the couch. She walked across the living room and entered the narrow hallway. Loki was unable to see who was at the door from his spot on the couch, so he got up as well. He put his book on a small coffee table and made sure their blanket was tucked away neatly. He even glanced around to see if the place was proper enough to receive guests in.

He didn't even know why he bothered to do this.

But when _he_ entered…

Loki's world stopped spinning.

Thor looked like Loki remembered him; shoulder-long, dirty blond hair, a stubble adorning his face and his blue eyes appearing fierce and brilliant. He had always been a handsome man and the years had only been kind to him. He looked younger than Loki did even though he was two years older.

Sif entered the living room after Thor and hurried towards Loki's side. She took his left hand into her own and Loki could feel it was clammy. Her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing heavily. Even her usually collected eyes stood wide and fearful. Loki pulled her a bit closer. He wasn't afraid of his brother, but his presence could _not _mean anything positive.

Then Thor spoke in his most childlike voice, a voice Loki hadn't heard in years, yet it was exactly how he remembered it. _One_ _word_. One simply word that Loki could _not_ place, that he could _not_ handle. He just didn't know what in the Nine Realms it meant or what would follow.

"Hello."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm so glad and relieved that many of you are still enjoying it. I do hope you'll give me some feedback after this chapter. It's a very important chapter after all. I think there is maybe one more chapter after this so be prepared: it's all coming to an end. Now please read on and find out what Thor has to say!**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 7**

For the shortest moment, Loki found himself thirty years back. He felt as if nothing had ever happened between them and they were brothers; free and careless. Reality settled again soon enough and Loki was well aware of what he had done to Thor. He had stolen his wife and he never doubted Thor loved Sif. He just couldn't stop loving her himself. It was all rather tragic.

"There is no need to look so scared," Thor said when neither Loki nor Sif knew what to say.

"Well forgive us," Loki heard himself say in a strained voice, "but we didn't exactly part on good terms twenty years ago. We haven't seen or heard from you in all that time. Still, I couldn't blame you if you are furious with us."

"I'm long past fury," Thor explained, looking a bit uncomfortable while admitting this, "I'm not even angry anymore." He looked uneasy which wasn't surprising. What did you say to the brother you hadn't seen or spoken in so long? Thor sighed heavily and brought a hand through his hair. "Perhaps I'm still a little envious," he added, "I never expected it, you see, that after all these years you would still be together."

There was a new, heavier silence.

For some reason, Loki didn't want to break it. He simply had no idea what to say. Should he apologize? Should he tell him that he was sorry for everything that had happened? It's been twenty years, but Loki could remember the day of his banishment like it was yesterday. He understood why Odin had done it, but he couldn't help but feel a bit scorned by it. After all, he had been forced to leave his home behind.

"Heimdall came to father every day," Thor continued.

Sif and Loki had no idea where this was going or coming from, but they listened intently to his every word.

"He has been watching you two, making sure you are save and well. Every time father knew such was the case, he smiled ever so faintly. He didn't want to show his relief because he didn't want to hurt me. I hated him for it. I hated he thought me so fragile and weak and I hated you two because you weren't supposed to be happy together."

Loki was about to contradict Thor, but the sensation of Sif's tense hand in his made him halt. He didn't want to bring up difficult times now. The situation was complicated enough and he wasn't even sure he wanted to share something so intimate with Thor. It didn't matter he was his brother. If anything, they were _strangers_.

"But every day Heimdall brought us the same news," Thor seemed somewhere far away in his memories, "and every day I learned to live with it more and more. It took me years, but I finally accepted that you, Sif, you weren't going to break down and beg us to return to Asgard. I accepted that you, Loki, that you hadn't just set out to just destroy my marriage for the fun of it. You actually loved her."

"I still do," Loki said softly. He didn't even know why he said it.

"We were never supposed to work," Thor said as he gazed directly at his ex-wife, "you know why?"

Sif shook her head, faint traces of tears in her eyes.

"Because you were only ever meant to be with Loki," Thor said it as he stated the simplest and most obvious fact in the Nine Realms, "it was only by a cruel twist of fate you ended up with the wrong brother."

"Is that why you're here?" Sif asked carefully. "To tell us this?"

"No," Thor answered curtly. He looked pained and lowered his gaze. "I'm actually here because I have grave news. I wanted to tell you personally. I figured you deserved as much. It's time for me to put aside all personal issues."

Loki shuddered as he could already sense dreadful news coming his way.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Father is dead," Thor answered with sorrow in his voice, "he fell ill a few weeks ago and it all happened so quickly. He fell into the deep sleep, but it was all to no avail. His body was old and his mind weary. He passed away two weeks ago. Our family is grieving. It is heartbreaking to see it all happen and there is nothing I can do to help. Mother barely leaves her bedchambers and Frida…"

Sif let out a heavy breath. Her gaze sharpened and a single tear managed to break free from her hold.

"How is she?"

Thor thought about the question before answering, "She has always adored Odin so she is grieving as well, but in her own way. She has become such a strong woman, Sif, and looking at her is like looking at you, only she has blonde hair. She's fierce and intelligent and she can drink any man under the table!"

Sif let out a snorted laugh.

"She goes to Heimdall every day to ask how you are," Thor added, "she misses you terribly."

Sif raised both her hands to her face, trying to hide her tears, guilt and pain. Loki couldn't stop himself when he placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He could feel her body shake and he didn't know whether it was because of sadness or happiness. These were confusing times.

"I am king of Asgard now," Thor concluded, "the coronation was last week. It took me a while to find the courage to come here, though I've thought about this for a very long time. But seeing my family in such pain and distress has made me see things more clearly. It is time, now more than ever. I've officially ended your banishment and I am here to ask if you are willing to return to Asgard."

Loki felt ice coursing through his veins. He thought he might have gone insane because he was certain he had heard Thor say the impossible. Could they really come home? Could they, after all these years, be reunited with their family? Loki turned to look at Sif to see her eyes widen with shock and disbelief. She felt the exact same way he did.

"We can come home?" Sif asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes," Thor answered, "if you want to."

"_Yes_!" Sif cried. She caught Loki's upper arms and smiled ever so radiantly at him. "We can go home, Loki, we can be with our family again. We can meet Frida!"

It was difficult not to mimic Sif's cheerfulness, but he wouldn't be Loki if he didn't think thoroughly about this. Life had been too cruel to just throw this opportunity at him. Surely there was more to it all. Surely Thor expected a favor in return of some sorts?

"And what are the conditions?" Loki asked, knowing he was putting a damper on this gleeful occasion, "I cannot imagine we can simply return to Asgard."

"No conditions," Thor answered quickly, "you've been punished enough I believe."

Loki raised his eyebrows, gazing directly into his brother's eyes. He hadn't seen him in ages, but he still believed he could read any lie in those blue eyes.

"So we won't be forced to separate?"

"No," Thor shook his head, appearing faintly sorry about his answer, "I wouldn't be able to keep you apart anyway. I am doing this for Frida. She needs her mother and…and I should have admitted this a long time ago, but I need my brother."

Sif frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm king now," Thor clarified, "it's an honor, but a burden as well. There is so much I must do and never enough time. I cannot do it alone. Father had mother, but I…I haven't remarried after you left. There is none in the Nine Realms who knows more about Peace Councils and politics than Loki. I need him to help me lead our people."

Loki felt strangely flattered, but he did not show it of course. He did not feel comfortable showing his thoughts and emotions are Thor. There had been a time he would have told him anything, but he feared it would take a long while before that would ever be the case again. He wondered _if_ that could ever be the case again.

He felt like something was broken between them. There used to be such a strong bond between him and Thor, but it had been severed. Trust had vanished – on both parts – and Loki wasn't naïve enough to believe it could ever be restored.

"There is no one trying to break you apart," Thor assured them, "I – and many others - simply want the two of you home again."

Sif and Loki exchanged a long, meaningful glance. They truly didn't have to think it over.

"We'll come home," Sif replied.

~ o ~

As they made their way towards the center of a large field, Loki refused to let go of Sif. They had quickly packed their most important and precious possessions – which mostly consisted out of clothes, Sif's necklace and some books – and headed outside. It was a warm spring-evening and Loki wondered what the weather was like in Asgard. He hadn't really thought of such little, unimportant things in a long time. He'd always thought it was pointless. There was no need to torture himself more by pining after Asgard.

He was nervous about returning. He knew his mother would embrace him and he hoped the Warriors Three would be pleased to see him again. They would certainly be thrilled to see Sif again. He wished Odin still lived. Loki had never been really close with the Allfather, but they were family and he had always loved him. Even though they had not seen each other in twenty years, Loki only began to feel the pain of missing him now. After all, there had always been a part of him that hoped to see his father again. That was now impossible.

"Are you all right?" Sif asked quietly while they walked on.

Loki offered her a reassuring smile.

"It's all so sudden, isn't it?" He asked as he gazed at their intertwined fingers. For a moment he'd contemplated on distancing himself from Sif for Thor's sake, but he had quickly abandoned that idea. If they were to live in Asgard again, then Thor had to get used to this. "I feel terribly unprepared."

"But it's exiting, is it not?" Sif's brown eyes stood wide with enthusiasm. "I wonder what Frida looks like. And how she speaks. I wonder what she'll say or do."

Loki understood her completely. For him this was returning home to a mother, to a brother and to friends, but for Sif it meant so much more. She had left her daughter twenty years ago – one day after her first birthday – and now she would finally see her again. When Loki inspected Sif's gaze more intently, he found faint traces of fear.

"You love her," he said, "no one doubts that and I think Frida knows it too."

"But what if she is angry with me?"

"Don't think about it," Loki said in his most kind and warm voice, "just stay calm and focused and enjoy the moment your eyes finally fall upon her."

Sif inhaled sharply before saying, "I will enjoy it."

Suddenly, Thor's voice sounded. "This will do. Heimdall will open the Bifrost for us and transport us back to Asgard. Are you ready?"

"Now more than ever," Loki answered.

The power of the Bifrost brought them back to Asgard. It was familiar and new at the same time. Loki had not felt this pull behind his stomach in so long, but he decided he hadn't actually missed it. Traveling by Bifrost wasn't always a pleasant experience, certainly not when you had just eaten. It was a relief to feel and see ground materialize beneath his feet and the first thing he searched for when he saw he stood in the Observatory, was Sif's face.

Sif had paled somewhat and there was a slight tremble to her hands which hadn't been there before. Loki only tightened his grip on her and he swore to himself he would help her in any way he could. She needed his support right now and he would give her just that.

Finally he dared to glance around. Obviously Heimdall was present. He was currently pulling his sword out of the center of the Bifrost. He looked stoic and collected as ever. When his eyes landed on the newly arrived Loki and Sif, he barely showed any emotions. He simply nodded curtly and continued to mind his own business. It was reassuring to know that some things never changed.

Then Loki saw _her_. She was tall and slim. She wore black boots and black leather pants with a matching gold shirt. Her round face had a soft pink color which made her lips look very red and full. Blue eyes stood wide and spoke of strength and confidence, though there was a soft edge to it all. Her blonde locks hung loose around her shoulders. In short, she was a beautiful young lady, but she only had eyes for Sif.

Frida's voice shook when she spoke.

"Hello, mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: I'm so sorry that this update came so late. But here it is, extra-long, and I do hope you'll enjoy it. One more chapter to go after this. Oh, I had so much fun writing this. I hope you all enjoy reading it! Please let me know what you think.**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 8**

Sif felt a tremble course through her body. She had never expected to hear the voice of her daughter and she had certainly never expected to actually meet her. When she and Loki had been banished to Midgard twenty years ago, she had feared she made the wrong decision. She loved her little girl deeply and whenever she thought about her, she imagined a small, one-year-old with short, blond hair and a pair of big, round blue eyes.

But today that little girl had been transformed into a young, elegant and confident woman.

Sif had never imagined her looking like this.

"You look-" She forced the words out of her mouth, though they were barely audible, "you look absolutely beautiful."

Frida smiled profoundly while her eyes shone with tears. She wasn't sad or angry. She looked happy and relieved. Tension slipped away from her shoulders and she stepped forward, closing the remaining distance between herself and her mother.

"They do always say I got my looks from my mother," she said as she embraced Sif.

Sif eagerly returned the hug, although she only reluctantly let go of Loki's hand. She needed him by her side now more than ever, but she knew he was there for her. He gave her strength.

Always.

"I am sorry," Sif whispered into her daughter's ear, "I am terribly sorry for leaving you."

Frida released her, but she never let her eyes slip away from her.

"Don't be," she replied, "I know why you did it. Father explained it all to me when I was just a child because I had so many questions. I admit I have been angry with you for so long, but over time…I began to understand and I knew there was no point in being angry with anyone."

Sif quickly wiped away tears that ran down her face.

"I came to Heimdall every day," Frida continued, "and I asked him how you were. He always told me the same. You were happy on Midgard, but you thought of me always."

"_Always_," Sif agreed.

"If you had stayed," Frida said, taking hold of her mother's hands while she made sure she kept hold of her gaze, "you would have been deeply unhappy. I don't blame you for going with the man you love."

Sif couldn't help but glance behind her. Loki stood a few steps back, watching the scene with interested, warm eyes. He smiled at her, having an almost smug expression on his face. He looked like he was saying: 'I told you so, I _told_ you Frida would not be angry with you'.

Sif returned his smile with one of her own and then focused on her daughter again.

"I have so many questions for you," Sif said, "so much I want to know about your life."

"We have all the time," Frida answered, clearly elated.

Thor stepped forward suddenly. He was smiling as well, though Sif could see he was somehow sad. She understood why he felt that way. It couldn't be easy to have your ex-wife and your brother return home after twenty years. She was simply grateful that he handled the situation so well. He could have made Frida hate her. He could have made sure she would never see her daughter again. Instead, he had done the most honorable thing.

"Frida," Thor said, his hand pointing towards the man standing almost directly beside him, "this is my brother Loki."

Frida swallowed heavily, yet couldn't help but crack a smile when she went to stand before her uncle.

"I have heard much about you," she said, almost looking a bit intimidated, "you have quite the reputation here in Asgard, even though you've not been here in so long."

Loki clearly enjoyed Frida's comment.

"I do hope you've heard nothing but good."

"Is it true you can create fire out of nothing and make it grow until it looks like a horse?" Frida looked like a small child when she asked the question. She appeared like she had just met the most fantastical, mythical man in the Nine Realms. When Loki nodded, she began to grin. "I have tried my hand at magic, but I'm really not good at it. Father tries to help me as much as possible, but I'm sure you know he is rather untalented when it comes to magic."

"I can teach you if you want," Loki said, smiling.

"Loki is a marvelous teacher," Sif chirped in.

Frida looked absolutely thrilled.

"Can you perform magic?" She asked her mother.

Sif quickly shook her head. The mere idea of performing magic went against everything she'd worked for her entire life. She had trained to become a warrior; she had offered tears, blood and sweat to become a feared woman in Asgard. For some reason, she always thought learning magic would undo that image.

Then again, she lost that image the moment Thor found out about her affair with Loki. She swore to herself she had to talk to him about that. She refused to believe all had been forgiven and forgotten. One look at Thor told her otherwise.

"Let's get inside," Frida said, "we can talk there."

"Sounds wonderful," Sif replied.

~ o ~

Loki could only watch with amusement in his eyes as Frida and Sif talked about everything and nothing. They had not seen each other in twenty years – Frida probably couldn't remember the time her mother had lived here in Asgard – but they appeared as if they saw each other every day. At times there was a moment of awkwardness, of uncomfortable silence, but it was always easily resolved with another question or another story.

It was a truly magnificent feeling. He was home again, yet everything felt different. He noticed Thor looking at him in the corner of his eye, but once he turned to look at his older brother, Thor quickly glances away. They still had difficult times ahead of them. When they arrived at the palace, many Elders – many whom Loki knew from the Peace Council – suddenly turned to whisper against each other. Loki didn't care. He took in every detail of his home and even found that it still smelled the same.

Once they arrived at the throne room, four guards lead them inside where Frigga was awaiting them. As soon as her eyes fell on her youngest son, she rushed forward and embraced him tightly. Loki returned to hug and buried his face in her hair. He had missed his mother and he knew she'd missed him. They had always been close and leaving her twenty years ago was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"I am so happy to see you again, my love," Frigga whispered, "you look so thin, Loki!"

"I am fine, mother," Loki smiled, knowing that none could stop Frigga from fussing over him, "and I am happy to see you again as well."

Frigga placed a hand on his cheek and offered him a warm, but watery smile.

"I never thought I would live to see this day."

Loki sighed and said, "I am sorry, mother, that I was not here when father passed away."

Frigga closed her eyes while more tears streamed down. She began to shake her head and sucked in a sharp breath. "You are here now," she said, "that is what matters. Odin cared for you deeply, Loki, he loved you. You must know that."

"I do."

"You must be tired. Your chambers are as you left them. Servants kept them clean and such."

Loki nodded.

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow," Frigga said, a smile now spreading across her face.

Loki smiled along with her.

"I would love to."

~ o ~

It had been a strange night. Loki had never thought he would sleep in his old bed again and he had been unable to find rest. His mind was too busy with thousands of thoughts. He could barely admit it, but he missed Midgard. The peace and the silence where he and Sif had lived for the last few years had been something he longed for now that they were back in the palace.

Sif loved it all of course. She only had attention for Frida and Loki couldn't blame her. She had been with her daughter most of the evening and night – talking and laughing – and she had come to bed very late. They hadn't talked. They just laid together closely, their fingers intertwined and their heads against each other.

The morning had come too soon. Sif left quickly since she'd promised Frida she would have breakfast with her, but Loki had other plans. He had to meet with his mother, but first he needed to speak with Thor. There were certain things he needed to discuss. It would all be very awkward at first, but it was a moment they would just have to survive.

He made his way to Thor's personal chambers and ignored the stares and whispers of servants and Elders along the way. Once he arrived in a brightly lit hallway, he strode towards a large oak door. It surprised him there weren't any guards stationed outside. As king of Asgard, Thor shouldn't be taking the risk of leaving his rooms unattended. Loki knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Enter," Thor called.

Loki inhaled deeply to steady himself. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he was confident and therefor confidently entered the room. Thor was just putting on his vest, but stopped when he saw Loki standing in the doorway. Clearly he hadn't expected Loki to be the one standing before him.

"Good morning," Loki said.

Thor inclined his head and even offered him a kind, albeit small smile.

"You are up early," Thor said, sounding a bit strained and uncomfortable, "how was your first night back in Asgard?"

"It was well," Loki replied, not bothering to tell Thor to truth of his troubled and restless night. "I missed everything here. There are small things I had forgotten over the years, like how the sun casts the entire palace in a golden and orange shade in the morning. Or how you can always the smell the fresh bread that is baked in the kitchens."

Thor only nodded.

Loki had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. He folded his hands, but ended up fidgeting with his fingers and looking like a small, uncertain child. He wished he could regain his confidence. He inhaled deeply and forced himself to speak again.

"But I'm not here to talk about that," he said.

"I figured that much," Thor replied, eyeing his brother steadily.

"I realized I never truly apologized," Loki continued, "for everything. I know it has been twenty years, but what is twenty years to us? I stole away the woman you loved. I never made myself any illusions. I know how deeply you cared for Sif and I know that what we did – having an affair – hurt you."

Thor sighed and cast down his eyes.

"All is well."

"No," Loki quickly countered, "do not tell me all is forgiven and forgotten. I can see in your eyes that you still experience the pain of losing your family. And that was my fault, not Sif's."

"But she chose you," Thor suddenly exclaimed. He looked instantly regretful that he had admitted this.

Loki swallowed heavily.

"She chose _you_, Loki," Thor continued, clearly realizing that lying to his brother was pointless. After all, Loki was a master at lying and deceiving and therefore he could detect any lie. "It is hard to admit to yourself that your brother is a better man than you are. You, Loki, were always a better man than me. You cared for Sif when I did not. You loved here when I did not know _how_ to love her properly."

Loki wasn't sure what to answer to this.

"I'm sorry," he ended up whispering.

Thor shook his head and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"I thought the two of you would be married by now," he said, "I thought you would be surrounded by a dozen kids already."

It was Loki who looked away now. He shouldn't be telling Thor this since it wasn't actually his business anymore, but he went ahead anyway. Perhaps Thor should be made aware of how hurt Sif was as well.

"Sif couldn't bear the idea of having another child, not after what she did to Frida."

Thor frowned.

"She left her only daughter," Loki explained, "and that broke her heart no matter what anyone says. She thought she hurt her girl by not…choosing her. She chose me, her lover, over her family. She thought Frida hated her because of it. Afterward, she was always so afraid that if she had another child, she would leave it as well."

"Frida doesn't hate her."

"I know."

"She doesn't even hate you."

Loki didn't quite understand Thor's comment.

"Whenever she asked me a question," Thor explained, noticing the strange look on Loki's face, "I answered her truthfully. There was always a part of me that wished she despised you for taking away her mother, but she never did. She knew, long before me, that if Sif had stayed she would have grown so utterly unhappy. In her eyes, you saved her mother."

Loki could not believe that.

"So Frida never hated you," Thor concluded, "and as much as I tried, I could never hate you. You are my brother and I love you. Many things have happened between us and I might never be able to forget, but I _can forgive_. You make Sif happy and that is what matters I suppose."

"You are so-" Loki couldn't believe he was actually admitting this, "wise."

Thor chuckled, sounded genuinely humored.

"There is a Peace Council this afternoon," he said then, "you should attend."

"I will."

Thor smiled, though there was still sadness in his eyes. Loki wasn't sure whether that would ever disappear.

"And I know for a fact that you promised mother to meet her for breakfast," Thor continued, "so you shouldn't keep her waiting. She has been looking forward to this for years."

Loki bowed his head respectfully. Thor was still his king after all and he should acknowledge that. However, just before he exited Thor's chamber, he found himself tightly into his brother's arms. He had not expected a hug and he was completely taken off guard. He did not even think of lifting his arms and returning the embrace.

"And I have missed you too, brother," Thor said, "I cannot even deny that."

When Thor released him, Loki was lost for words.

Thor chuckled again.

"Now go to mother."

"Join us," Loki said, not sure if this was even a good idea or not, "there is still so much I want to ask. I want to know everything that has happened here the last twenty years."

Thor contemplated on his answer, but then smiled.

"I would be honored."

Loki gratefully smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel-characters!**

**AN: Another very late update. My apologies. Here is the final chapter. Thank you everyone who read this story and who left me a kind, awesome and heartfelt review. I loved them all. So I do hope you'll find this ending satisfying.**

**Here is it goes…**

**~ Wildest Moments ~**

**Chapter 9**

~ o ~

Eight years later

~ o ~

The universe was at peace.

For the first time since long, there were no realms at war or worlds tearing themselves apart due to internal political power struggles. That also meant the Peace Council of Asgard only took about an hour of Loki's day. He was grateful for that. Lately he found himself bored in that large room. There were only Elders present and they hardly made interesting conversationalists.

But today was a wonderfully warm day in Asgard. The sun stood high in the sky and there was only a soft breeze moving through the trees. There was a lovely, blossomy smell in the air as well. Spring had arrived.

Loki didn't even have to guess where he would find Sif at this time of the day. He quickly made his way through the castle and towards his mother's personal gardens. They were the most beautiful in the Nine Realms and Sif loved spending time there. She felt at ease between the many flowers.

When he arrived at the gardens, Loki took a moment to feel the sun on his face. It was such a pleasant feeling and it reminded him of feeling the sun of Midgard on his skin. The warmth was different though. Midgard's sun was gentler and not as intense.

He made his way across the garden and found Sif sitting on a large, soft blanket. She was lying on her stomach, her hair braided neatly. It was hanging over her left shoulder. Before her lay a book – one they had bought in Midgard a few weeks ago during a short visit – but Sif had no attention for it at the moment.

Before Sif sat a small girl who was not even two years old. She had short, black curls and bright green eyes. Loki couldn't help but smile when he saw his wife and daughter sitting on the grass. Short, yellow flowers surrounded them. It was an image Loki truly enjoyed. It made him feel… happy. He could feel his troubles and concerns already slipping away from him. Being with his family made him feel at peace. It was as if nothing but his family mattered anymore.

Sif closed her book and went to sit up when she noticed her husband approaching.

Loki went to sit down beside her and ran a hand through the loose strands of her hair. He tucked them away behind her ear as he planted a quick kiss on her lips. It wasn't often that Sif wore a dress, but he always enjoyed seeing her like this. Today she wore a golden, sleeveless dress and Loki couldn't help but run his hands down her exposed skin.

"You look stunning," he told her.

Sif's eyes brightened at the compliment.

Loki turned his attention to the little girl sitting before him. He easily scooped her up from the blanket and when he heard her pleased, high laugh, he laughed along with her. He already began to pull funny faces.

"And you, Sefa," Loki said, still laughing as his daughter laid down her little head on his shoulder, "you look simply adorable."

Sefa suddenly looked up again and lifted her hand. "A flower, papa," she said in a high and childlike voice. She looked proud as she handed the flower to her father.

"Is that for me?" Loki widened his eyes with astonishment. He loved the way Sefa began to nod fervently. He took the flower from her little hand and placed it in a small pocket of his shirt. "I will treasure it forever."

It was strange to think that in a few days' time, his little girl would already be two years old. He didn't want her to age. He wanted her to stay this small forever. That way he could protect her from any harm. Then again, he was ever so curious to see what kind of person she would grow up into. Would she always resemble her father like this? Would she end up looking more like her mother? Would she be brave and strong like Sif?

Loki had a million questions to which he had no answers to. Only time could tell.

"And where, if I may ask," said Loki, gazing into Sefa's big green eyes, "is your big brother?"

Sefa frowned, but did not answer. After a few moments, she shrugged.

"Where do you think he is," Sif answered with amusement to her voice. She took Loki's hand into her own and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. Having two children often meant that they had little time for each other. They didn't mind really, but they did miss the quieter moments.

"I should go and get him," Loki said.

Truly, he did not know how Thor managed to lead a realm and still spend so much time with his nephew. Sometimes he wondered whether Thor wasn't spoiling his son too much, but at other times Loki was simply pleased that his son had such a close connection with his uncle. It could all have been very different.

"Hurry back afterwards," Sif said, lifting her head again. She reluctantly released his hand. "We could have a late picnic. It's not often we have such a warm and peaceful day in Asgard."

Loki chuckled. He turned his head and kissed his wife passionately. Afterwards, he looked at Sefa and patted her head affectionately.

"I'll be back before you know it."

~ o ~

Loki could only look at the scene unfolding before him. He couldn't suppress the smile taking hold of his face. His son, appearing most triumphant, was currently holding a long, wooden sword and brought it down to Thor's exposed neck as he lay on the ground without a weapon.

"Do you yield?" Alfie asked, his eyes wide with expectation. His black hair hung before his eyes, but Alfie didn't appear bothering by it.

"I yield, great Alfarr Lokison," Thor said, feigning hurt and embarrassment, "you defeated me once again. What must I do so that you would spare me?"

Alfie contemplated on that. Loki could always tell when his son was thinking deeply about something. He was only six years old, but he was extremely intelligent for his age. He was even beginning to understand the very basics of magic. Loki had been ever so proud when his son had produced his first spell about a year ago.

"You can make a knight," Alfie finally stated, looking particularly pleased about his idea, "only then will I let you live."

"All right, all right," Thor said, both his hands lifted in a surrendering gesture, "I shall make you my knight, Alfie, and I know you'll be the best one I'll ever have."

Alfie instantly dropped his fake sword and made tiny little jumps of happiness. The jumps transformed into a comical dance and Loki couldn't help but chuckle. By doing so, he revealed his presence. As soon as Alfie saw his father standing not too far away, he rushed towards him.

"I'm a knight, papa," Alfie said, grinning widely, "a _proper_ knight because uncle made me so. He's the king so he can do that!"

Loki kneeled before his son so that they were about the same height. He pushed Alfie's hair from his eyes and gazed into his brown eyes. They were an exact copy of his mother's, but Alfie had a round face and much thinner lips than Sif.

"Congratulations," he said proudly, "but don't expect your mother to allow you to carry a proper sword just yet."

Alfie pouted and asked, "Not even a small one?"

"Not even a small one," Loki replied sincerely.

"He will be a great warrior one day," Thor said as he came to stand before Loki and Alfie. He had picked up the wooden sword and handed it back to his nephew.

Loki stood and gazed at his brother. He was suddenly worried that he was wasting Thor's time right now. Surely Thor had better things to do than talk to Loki and his son. Didn't he have councils to lead? Papers to read? Reports to write?

"I apologize if Alfie here has been keeping you from your duties," Loki said, addressing his brother as the king in this instance and not as his brother.

He and Sif were back for eight years already, but at times there still lay awkwardness between them. None could deny that Alfie's birth had somehow hurt Thor. Clearly he adored his nephew, but at first Alfie had simply been…_evidence_. Alfie had been a constant reminder that Loki and Sif loved each other and that they would not break apart.

As Alfie had grown, however, Thor had grown attached to the boy. He clearly loved him and Loki enjoyed that thought.

"I enjoy spending time with him," Thor replied, smiling radiantly, "and I hope we can repeat this tomorrow."

"I'll still be a knight, right?" Alfie asked, suddenly worried that he would have lost his title by then.

"Of course," Thor said, "once a knight, always a knight."

Loki placed a hand on Alfie's shoulder, calling his attention. "Your mother is waiting for you, Alfie" he said, "she is in Grandmother's gardens. Go to her and tell her I'll be there shortly."

Alfie nodded and darted out of the training grounds. Loki watched him until he was gone from his eyesight. He disliked the idea of him running around the palace alone, but the path from the training grounds to Frigga's garden was short and he was aware Alfie knew his way around the hallways. After all, Loki had been about his age when he had first started to cause mischief with Thor. They would often sneak from their bedchambers to go and explore what Odin had hidden in his weapon's vault.

"I know you are a busy man, Thor," Loki said, addressing him as his brother now. He didn't know why he suddenly changed his approach. "Truly, if Alfie is-"

Thor cut him off with a roaring laugh. "Don't even finish that sentence, brother," he said, "I love teaching Alfie the ways of battle. Besides, spending time with him brightens my day."

Loki smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something," Loki said next, "Sefa is turning two in a few days and there will be a gigantic feast of course. Most of Asgard will be present."

"I know," Thor replied, appearing confused, "I am throwing the feast in her honor."

"Yes, Sif and I are very grateful, but we are also planning to have a small gathering first," Loki explained, "we feel it is important to teach our children that family is extremely important; that certain events should be celebrated in a close circle first. We want to have dinner with just our family. Mother will be there as well of course and it would be an honor if you could come as well."

"I would have been offended if you hadn't asked me," Thor said. He threw his arm around Loki's shoulder and began to walk away from the battle ground. Loki could only follow. "You must enjoy your children while they are so young, brother, because before you know it, they are independent and you can only watch them in awe as they make their own decisions."

Loki knew well enough why Thor was saying this.

"Have you heard anything from Frida?" He asked.

"Nay," Thor answered almost regretfully, "she is still staying with that _Faraldr_, Fandral's son."

"He makes her happy," Loki said, feeling the need to defend Faraldr. He was a good young man – only three years younger than Frida - and Loki knew he loved Frida dearly. They actually made a good couple and the people of Asgard were already whispering they would marry one day. Thor, of course, could not stand that thought. He simply had trouble realizing that Frida was a young woman now.

"She is coming to the feast as well," Loki added, "_with _Faraldr."

"I see."

Loki widened his eyes, throwing his brother a warningly glance.

"So you better behave."

"I will, I will," Thor sighed.

They were almost at their mother's gardens.

"I shall leave you now, brother," Thor said. Loki enjoyed Thor calling him so. It showed they were growing closer again. "Sif is awaiting you. And we both knew that it is impolite to keep a lady waiting."

Loki chuckled before turning sincere again. He turned towards Thor so he could look him in the eyes as he said, "Thank you for your advice."

"I am aware you do not need it," Thor answered earnestly, "you are a good father."

Loki wasn't sure what he could respond to that. In truth, he wasn't used to his brother complimenting him so. Thor placed his right hand at the back of Loki's neck then, a gesture he had not done in years, and Loki suddenly tensed.

Thor did not notice.

"You are a good brother, Loki," Thor said, "we've had our problems and there has been a fair share of hurt, but we've put that behind us, haven't we?"

"Yes."

Thor smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then, at dinner. I'll bring a gift for Sefa."

"Don't spoil her too much," Loki heard himself saying, "or in a few years, you'll have two children to entertain every afternoon."

"And I would enjoy every second of it."

Thor let go of him and walked away. Loki gazed at him for a few long moments and then turned around, heading back into the gardens where he knew his family was waiting for him. He couldn't stop smiling.

He was beginning to think he would never be able to stop smiling.

~ o ~

The end.

~ o ~

**AN: That's it! I finished another story. I can't believe how well it went. Again, thanks to all those that supported me all the way through this little tale. A big applause to anyone who can guess where I got the name Sefa from XD**


End file.
